


Twelve Grapes (for a Sweet New Year)

by Sweaterset



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweaterset/pseuds/Sweaterset
Summary: Just something cute and sweet :)





	

Sonny took Rafael's hand amidst the expectant, buoyant throng of merry-makers gathered in the plaza. There were tourists like themselves, and families with children, and packs of young revelers drunk on red wine mixed with soda. (Rafael had refused to even try it; Sonny opined that it was kinda tasty and would make a good Slurpee flavor.) 

Their time in Spain had been marvelous - their first international trip together, now drawing to a close along with the calendar year. While Spanish cuisine left a lot to be desired in the pastry department, much to Sonny's dismay, their traveling had otherwise been a moveable feast of delicious food, urban culture, and small towns festive with Christmas spirit. At a craft market, Sonny had bought some tiny, delicate clay nativity figures for his niece -- when she was older, of course. Rafael had almost bought a soft leather wallet for his mother but couldn't decide on which color she'd like best -- he hadn't fallen far from the proverbial tree in his highly selective fashion sense. 

The day before, they'd gone on an English language tour of the Prado museum. The young guide introduced himself as Rafa. Rafael had turned to Sonny and said, "Don't you ever even think of calling me that. Sounds like a teenager with a euro-mullet." Sonny laughed, although he secretly thought the nickname sounded sexy. Instead of needling his boyfriend with it, though, he teased Rafael about looking like the haughty, handsome, soulful-eyed and dark-haired noblemen in the museum's paintings by Velazquez.

All during their trip, Rafael had delighted in finding commonalities and differences between Cuban culture and that of Spain. "We certainly don't do this grapes nonsense," he said, "I read it started because of an overabundant harvest one year." 

"Huh, clever. That or get Lucy over to stomp on 'em. Ooh, looks like it's almost time!" said Sonny excitedly against Rafael's shoulder. "Ya ready? I know you're a champion speed-snacker, so don't disappoint me now." He got out their packet of grapes from his jacket pocket.

The bell began to toll for midnight and the two men -- along with the hundreds of other celebrants in the crowd -- gulped down the sweet grapes.

The notion was that eating twelve grapes before the stroke of midnight, and thus the start of the new year, would bring luck and sweetness for the twelve months ahead. 

The bells finished ringing out. Sonny gave Rafael a big, fierce hug followed by a sweet, sticky, sloppy kiss. "Happy new year, babe!" 

"Same to you, mi amor," Rafael said while administering a squeeze of his own. "I think it is going to be a fine year."


End file.
